


The new guy

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Anger, Bad Prank, EH/C kind of, Fear, Feels, Gen, Panic, chlaustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bård and Vegard hired a new crew member, Tom, to help them out with the administration, so that both of them have more time to focus on the actual writing of stuff and on performances and shows. Tom gets the idea to prank Bård, which leads to an angry Vegard and Bård's worst nightmare...





	The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> I already read and heard many times that Bård has claustrophobia, so that kind of was the inspiration. Enjoy.

Vegard, Bård and Tom were at their office. Tom was a new guy, they hired as an assistant for their administration. He was working there for almost a week now and he seemed to be a good and hard working guy. That came in handy, it gave the brothers just more time to focus on the things they loved to do the most, performing and writing.

It was almost lunchtime and the three of them were getting hungry. Normally they were always eating together at the office, mostly sandwiches that they brought from home, but today was different. Bård forgot his lunch at home and Vegard didn't really like what was on his sandwiches. For one or another reason he had put some weird kind of salad on it and it didn't look really tasty. The smell was disgusting as well. Why the hell did he buy that in the supermarket yesterday? 

“Hey, guys, I forgot my lunch at home, so I need to go outside to buy something. Does any of you want something as well?” Bård asked.

“No, I'm good, I have something with me.” Tom answered.

“Well, if you could bring me a tunafish sandwich I would be very thankful.” Vegard said.

“All right, I'll bring one for you. Do you want a drink as well?”

“Yeah, some Sprite or something.”

“All right. I'm going to the toilet first and then I'll go. See you in about half an hour or something.”

“Okay, see you.”

Tom stood up from his chair, laughing. 

“Why are you laughing, Tom?” Vegard asked amused.

“I'm going to prank Bård, I have a great idea.” Tom answered.

“What are you going to do?” 

“You'll see, come on, follow me before he is gone.”

Vegard followed Tom. He saw that the door of the toilet was still locked, so he knew Bård was still in there. Then he quickly ran to were the elevators were and hid himself around the corner. 

“Tom, what are you doing?” Vegard asked

“Just wait and see, Vegard. You'll laugh your ass off.” Tom assured.

Then Bård came out of the toilet and went into the elevator. As soon as Bård was in it, Tom switched the electricity off and trapped Bård in the elevator. He started laughing.

“PRANKED!” Tom shouted happily.

Then they heard a loud banging sound coming from the elevator. Bård was banging on the door.

“LET ME OUT! PLEASE.... LET ME... OUUUUTTT....” Bård shouted.

Tom was laughing his ass off, but Vegard got an angry look on his face. 

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT YOU ARE! TURN THAT SWITCH BACK ON! HE'S CLAUSTROPHOBIC!” Vegard shouted to Tom.

Tom wanted to put the switch back on, but it was stuck.

Bård was still banging on the door, even harder then before.

“LET ME OUT... PLEASE... CAN'T BREATHE... NEED AIR!”

Tom felt really ashamed about what he did now. Vegard heard that his brother was struggling to breathe properly. He was having a panic attack. If they didn't get that door open really fast, he knew his brother would pass out. Vegard pushed Tom away from the switch and tried to put the electricity back on himself. The switch was really stuck. It didn't want to move, whatever he tried. 

“FUCK, TOM! YOU BROKE THE FUCKING SWITCH! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I PUNCH YOU! AND YOU ARE FIRED! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD?” Vegard shouted, his face completely red because of anger..

Tom ran away as fast as he could.

“Bård? Hang on, okay. Try to take deep breaths. I'm calling for a technician yeah. Just hold on.”

“Vegard? I.... I'm scared... I can't... breathe.... I...I'm...”

Vegard could hear his brother was breathing heavily. He called for a technician. Luckily there was one already in the building since there was a problem with the electricity on another floor as well. He would be there in a few minutes and fix the problem. 

“Breathe slowly, Bård. The technician is on the way, you'll be out soon. Just a few deep breaths.”

It seemed like Bård didn't hear him, because he heard Bård's breathing get louder and faster by the second.

“V...e....gard... I'm gonna....p..... I don't f.....” 

“What did you say Bård? I didn't catch all of that.”

“I.... g....nna....p....ss …. out.” Bård managed to bring out.

Then Vegard heard a loud noise coming out of the elevator. It was some kind of bang. 

“Bård? Hey? Can you hear me?”

Vegard got no response and then he knew Bård had just passed out. Fuck!  
Then the technician arrived. Vegard showed him the switch that was stuck. The technician managed to fix the problem in less than two minutes. Then the doors of the elevator went open and there was Bård, on the floor, passed out. The technician asked if he could do something, but Vegard just thanked him and told him to go. Vegard pulled Bård out of the elevator and kneeled beside him. He started stroking his hair and calling his name. 

“Bård? Can you hear me? Bård? Hey, please say something...”

This went on for another five minutes and then Bård finally began to stir and opened his eyes. They were filled with terror. 

“Hey... are you okay now?” Vegard asked concerned.

“V...Vegard... get me out of here.... open the doors please...” Bård said, not noticing he wasn't in the elevator anymore. 

“Hey... shhh... your out already. You're not stuck anymore. Try to take deep breaths, okay.”

Bård started looking around, recognising his surroundings now. His breathing was getting heavy again. Tears were streaming down on his face.

“Vegard? That... sc... scared... me... a lot...” 

“Shhh... try to breathe easy now. I know you're scared.... stupid Tom, what an asshole.”

Bård was sobbing. Vegard took his brother in his arms. With one hand he rubbed his back and with the other he made his brother's head rest on his shoulder and stroked his hair. They sat like that for fifteen minutes, then Bård finally had calmed down a little, but he still wasn't okay. 

“I was so scared Vegard.... I couldn't breathe.”

“It's over now. Do you want to try to stand up and go sit in our office again?”

“Yes...” Bård said quietly.

Vegard helped his brother to get back on his feet, but he saw his brother sway, obviously dizzy.He swung his brother's arm over his shoulder so he could take support of him and guided him to one of the chairs in the office. He left the door open, because he knew that if he would close the door now, Bård would probably get another panic attack.

“Want some water?” Vegard asked

“Y...yeah.”

“All right, I'll be right back.”

Vegard took a glass of water and gave it to his brother. When he put the small cup into his brother's hands, he noticed Bård was completely shaking, probably because of the adrenaline leaving his body. 

“Do you want to go home, Bård?” 

“Yes...”

“Okay, let's go.”

“Vegard.... with the stairs please... not the elevator.”

“Of course, I'm not letting you go back in there.”

Vegard guided his brother off the stairs and into the car and they drove off. When they arrived at Bård's place, Vegard guided his brother inside and place him on the couch, gently.

“Vegard?”

“Yes?”

“I want to go to my bed, can you please help me up the stairs? I'm still feeling a little weird.”

“Yes, of course. Come on.”

Vegard helped his brother upstairs and into bed. He put the covers over his brother, because he was shaking violently, feeling cold due to the adrenaline dump. 

“You're cold, aren't you?” Vegard asked

“Yes..Can you take the other duvet out of the closet as well?.” Bård answered .

“Sure, I'll take it.” 

Vegard took it out of the closet and gave it to Bård, who completely wrapped himself into it.

“I don't know why I'm so cold, but...”

“It's the adrenaline. Don't worry. How are you feeling now?”

“Better... but exhausted.” Bård said.

“I can imagine.... stupid Tom. If I ever see him again, I'll crush him.”

“You'll see him tomorrow at work...” 

“No. I fired him. I can't bear to see his face anymore. I warned him to get out, I almost punched him.”

“Oh. Yeah, I don't like him that much anymore either... why did he do that to me, what did I do to him?”

“You didn't do anything Bård. He just wanted to prank you. At first I thought he was going to scare you by jumping from behind the corner and shouting 'booh' or something. But than you went into the elevator and I saw him touch the switch and he trapped you.”

“It wasn't funny. I was so scared... I thought I was chocking... my heart is still beating like crazy”

.“I can imagine. Why don't you try to sleep a little. You still look a little pale. You'll feel much better if you sleep for a while. I'll make sure there's some dinner on the table when you wake up. We still didn't have lunch.” 

“Right now, I'm not hungry. I'm going to try to sleep a little. I'm so exhausted.”

“I can imagine. Are you warm enough now?”

“Yes, it's allright. Thanks.”

“No problem. Sleep well.”

“Thanks.”

Vegard stayed in his brother's bedroom until he was sure Bård was asleep. Then he went downstairs and started preparing a nice dinner for both of them.

Bård had slept for four hours and was as good as okay again. They ate dinner together and watched tv. Around 11 Bård was sleeping on the couch. Vegard picked him up, really gently and carried him upstairs and put him into bed and drew the covers over him. Before he left he pressed a kiss on his brother's forehead. Then he went home..

The next day everything was back to normal again except that Bård didn't dare to take an elevator anymore. And from Tom, they never heard something again. Even not to apologize.


End file.
